It's Who I am!
by Conjera
Summary: Hetalia Nyotalia mix. When America, Romana, Denmark and Prussia all fail to show up for a metting some of the nations go looking for them. They find them in a music room with America playing a song for the other nations. -Crack- T for Romana's mouth. (which is actually mild)


**(disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song later is a spin off, will be credited at the end so as not to give it away.)**

* * *

Madeline sighed as she searched another room for her sister. Amelia had missed the meeting earlier, along with Gilbert, Matthias and for whatever reason, Lovina. Everyone was still searching the place, figuring that maybe the room change from the last day had something to do with it.

"Any luck?" Madeline whipped around and saw Berwald and Tina walking towards her hopefully.

"None…"

"That bloody idiot!" She turned and saw Arthur and Francis fuming and towards them. "I told them all we were in the east wing yesterday and sent an email out- TWICE!" Francis sighed and looked at Madeline apologetically. "SHE GETS THIS FROM YOU FROG!"

"I beg your pardon!"

Tina growled, whipped out a small pistol and ahot it in the air twice. "ENOUGH! We are not going to find anyone if you two start! It's not just America missing either- I'm sure Lana and Feliciano are more than slightly upset that their brothers are missing- and Denmark is probably driving them all up a wall if their all together!" She glared a little more before turning on the Englishman in front of her. "Do you have any other areas people might not of checked?"

"Well…" Arthur frowned and thought for a moment. "I suppose the music rooms might be open, but I highly doubt those idiots would –"

"Lead on then!" Tina reached forward and pushed Arthur in fornt of her impatiently. The man grumbled, but seeing her pistol shut his mouth and moved on silently. Berwald chuckled a little and his _wife_ sent him a very nasty look. He grinned sheepishly and she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Never forget Canada, all men are idiots."

"R-right." Madeline looked at France, who shrugged and began to follow the rest of the party onwards. Madeline looked at the small bear in her arms, and he motioned her forward. "Oh well…"

Arthur lead them to a small hallway off the main office areas and then down a small staircase. Tina went down the stairs first, and when they were about halfway down they heard a crash and some laughing and a loud, "BASTARDS! SHUT UP!"

"Found them…" Madeline said causing a lot of blank stares dto be directed at her. She laughed nervously and they kept going down. Up ahead a small doorway was open and they heard the commotion from inside.

"Guys! If you want to hear this, you got to let me play!" America whined a bit, Tina rolled her eyes and made towards the door, when a guitar stared to be strummed. On instinct she stopped and held up a hand for the others to stop as well. "I haven't really finished it yet… are you sure?"

"Keskeskes, go for it!"

Arthur looked at Tina and slowly the two crept closer to the door. They looked in and saw the four missing nations sitting in a circle, with Amelia and Gale facing towards them. Amelia had a guitar and was the one playing. As they looked in just a little more, Amelia began to sing, not noticing the new additions.

"_If I live to be ten-thousand and am never a seven wonder,_

_That will be just fine_

_If I don't stay in the big leagues, if I become a second country,_

_That will be alright-_

_Because I know exactly who I am."_

She stopped a moment and a very happy smile shifted onto her face as she began to strum with a new vigor.

"_I am Tina and Berwald's daughter!_

_Spitting image of my brothers!_

_When the day is done I m still my sister's biggest fan!_

_Sometimes, I'm clueless and I'm clumsy-_

_But I've got friends who love me, _

_And they know where I stand._

_It's all a part of- It's who I am!"_

Tina felt tears falling down her cheeks and she looked behind her at the others, who all seemed just as speechless and touched as she did. Arthur looked like he was crying, Berwald looked ready to join him, and Madeline and Francis were just staring in at the girl, strumming away on her guitar oblivious to the reaction she was causing outside.

She stopped strumming suddenly and laughed a bit at the nations inside the room. "And that's all I got guys. What do you think?"

Matthias reached over and hugged her tightly, knocking the wind out her by the looks of it. "I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE NORDIC AT HEART!"

"Bastard! Let her go!"

"I think I may have you beat with your sister's biggest fan thing."

"A-Air!"

A small sniffle was heard behind them and Tina looked and saw Madeline crying quietly as well. She glanced inside and then more tears ran down her face. "…I … I…" She suddenly raced into the room and over to her sister, who was finally let go of by yhr gushing Nordic nation.

"MADDIE!"

"I love you so much!" She hugged her sister and cried into her shoulder. "I really do! I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday!"

"Uh…there there…." Amelia awkwardly reached up and patted her sister's back, looking oddly embarrassed.

"THE HELL!" Lovina looked back and saw the other nations standing there and turned bright red. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BASTARDS BEEN STANDING THERE?!" Gilbert and Matthias also whipped around and paled considerably seeing the group.

"Mon cherri, we were only 'ere a moment or so… you sing well America, which of course you get from me." Arthur reached over and simply smacked the man in the head, looking at the extremely red American, who know appeared to be being held up by the sniffling Canadian.

"I-uh, well, uh…."

"Amelia… do you really think of us as your parents?"

"Spitting image of France? Well, you did get his hair I suppose, but more of my face-"

"She is too beautiful to be your spitting image."

Amelia glanced at the other nations in her group, silently pleading for help. Matthias coughed nervously, and immediately Berwald was glaring daggers at him. "Um, so… I guess the meeting wasn't cancelled?"

"Why would you think that?"

"The conference room had a note saying it was… which is why we came down here." Gilbert suddenly stopped as Madeline looked over at him and blushed red, hugging him now that her sister was able to stand herself. "B-Birdie!"

"You're so sweet!" She gushed over him, and all the men began to glare at him now instead. Lovina sighed and went over to Amelia, who looked overly embarrassed still.

"I say we go hit a starbucks, or whatever crap England has, then go away from the loons."

Amelia didn't answer, just grabbed Lovina and immediately began to drag her off, obviously trying to get away from the heart spilling she just did. Gilbert, who had loosened Maddie's grip, began to walk out, smirking and holding the Canadians hand with a slight blush. Tina looked at Matthias and the others, then followed as well.

"…My coffee is not crap."

"Matthias." Berwald glared at the other nation who was trying to sneak by. "Need to t'lk to 'ou."

"Ah…"

"Father duties." He glared at the man again, who immediately began to whine and pout.

"DUDE! I told you that in confidence and I mean… She's really…" Matthias stopped and deadpanned as the glaring intensified, "Your just going to kill me, aren't you?"

"H'rt my girl, I'll k'll you."

"…."

"What are you two bloody going on about now?"

* * *

Song spinoff: Who I am - Jessica Andrews.

Yes, crackish and silly, but this idea got stuck in my head and now you must get stuck with it. =)

Please review!


End file.
